Sun Knight
The Sun Knight (太陽騎士, Tàiyáng qíshì) is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, and the representative of the God of Light.V01, Prologue As the captain of the Twelve Holy Knights, he has the authority to command any Holy Knight, regardless of their alignment; he is also the captain of the Sun Knight Platoon. Although all Holy Knights are technically his subordinates, he is colloquially considered the head of the ‘warm-hearted’ faction, consisting of only half of the Twelve Holy Knights and their respective platoons.V01, C02 Of the Twelve Holy Knights, the Sun Knight is closest to the Earth Knight, and often seeks him out. He is not on good terms with the Judgement Knight, as they disagree on how to properly deal with sinners. No one may address the Sun Knight by his true name except the Judgement Knight and the Pope.V03, C03 Attributes The Sun Knight is known for his compassion, believing that it is human nature to be kind, and that all can be forgiven. Because of these beliefs, he is completely and utterly loyal to the benevolent God of Light, and never gives up on the redemption of any individual. However, due to the opposing natures of light and dark, the Sun Knight views dark creatures as having defied the God of Light, and holds them in contempt. The Sun Knight is incomparably elegant; no matter the circumstances, he maintains a graceful demeanor. He speaks in an uncommonly formal fashion, speaking in third person and addressing others by either their full titles or by other respectful terms.V01, C03V03, C01 The Sun Knight is also known for his optimism, and is never seen without a smile. The Sun Knight is one of the few members of the Twelve Holy Knights who must possess specific physical characteristics; primarily, he must be fair, blond, and blue-eyed. In order to maintain this appearance, many of those selected for the position turn to various 'skin-lightening' lotions. One recipe, as used by Grisia Sun, the 38th Sun Knight, is as follows: “Mix soured milk with 10 drops of lemon juice, the extract of 30 roses, the extract of 10 stalks of lavender, and a small amount of gluten-free flour from the plains of Skartalax. Apply, then steam for one hour.”V08, Epilogue The Sun Knight is also known for being highly susceptible to alcohol; “One cup and his face will turn red, two cups and his head will start to ache, and upon finishing the third cup, he will topple over, unconscious.” However, because having such a low tolerance may lead to the Sun Knight dropping their guard, they often train for a high tolerance and merely pretend to become drunk. History The Sun Knight position has been passed down through 39 generations of Holy Knights, and is highly respected as a clerical and political figure. No Sun Knight has ever died during their incumbency.V03, C06 KNOWN SUN KNIGHTS: Abilities & Weaponry Upon being formally knighted, the Sun Knight is granted an incredible abundance of Holy Light by the God of Light, to the point that he is perceived as ‘incandescent’V03, C05; however, he cannot utilize any other form of magic.V01, C04V01, C05 Because the Sun Knight is constantly overflowing with Holy Light, his blood acts as a poison to dark creatures, and he cannot become ill.V01, C09 He also possesses regenerative abilities; unless he is killed instantly, he will survive anything up to (and including) mortal wounds.V06, C10 The 10th Sun Knight was rumored to have even survived a sword piercing his heart. The Sun Knight wields the Divine Sun Sword, a holy relic created by the God of Light and passed down through generations of Sun Knights. As a powerful magical item, the Divine Sun Sword requires proof of ownership before revealing its true strength; before their inauguration, the Sun Knight-in-training must perform an extremely complicated spell and offer up their blood in order to claim the sword.V01, C06 The sheath of the Divine Sun Sword is made entirely of gold and will not rust. Trivia * The title “Sun Knight” is derived from Silvester Uriah Nate’s initials, “S.U.N.”V02, C09 * The Sun Knight’s quarters are directly next to those of the Judgement Knight.V02, Epilogue Gallery Mobile Game Illustration (Neo Sun).jpg|Mobile Game Illustration (Neo Sun) Mobile Game Illustration (Grisia Sun).jpg|Mobile Game Illustration (Grisia Sun) Mobile Game Illustration (Elaro Sun).jpg|Mobile Game Illustration (Elaro Sun) Artbook Illustration (Silvester Uriah Nate).jpg|Artbook Illustration (Silvester Uriah Nate) - Wu Ling Divine Sun Sword.png|Divine Sun Sword Concept Art - Wu Ling Sun Emblem.png|Sun Knight Emblem - Wu Ling References Category:Characters Category:Church of the God of Light Category:Twelve Holy Knights zh:太陽騎士